I can see the end
by evilaphrodite
Summary: It's a little bit abstracty but we see a crime scene through a ghosts eyes. Being dead she can see alot more than CSIs and foresees what will happen to Sara. Can she get a message to them in time...or will it be to late?


Title:I can see the end

Rating: PG for now

Summery: It's a little bit abstract-y but we see a crime scene through a ghosts eyes. But this ghost see's a lot more than us humans can. This ghost can sense things...like what will happen to Sara and she desperatly tries to get the message across.But will anyone hear or will it be to late?

Disclaimer: I own CSI...in my dreams. I own the house, family in it and the ghost. That's about it.

Spoilers- Some key point in season 7 and it's last eppisode

* * *

I look around.

I look down.

My body's on the kitchen floor, blood pooling around what used to be me, staining my white top and jeans. My face has been drained of what little colour I ever had and my wavy brown hair is a complete mess. I hate my eyes. No longer bright blue but a dull grey colour. I hate them.

There's a man examining my body.

"Time of death is approximately 12am" He says looking up at another man.

"Alright super Dave" The other man says. He has a Texan accent, I like it…I feel…attracted to him. Like if I stay close by I'll be safe.

He walks and I follow him into the living room. I don't like it here. It's dark and cluttered with my step dads junk. Files and folders lie everywhere and his briefcase sits open on the computer chair.

My little brothers toys are scattered all over the floor and the walls are littered with a years worth of photos of him.

The only trace of me I can find is my school bag and my homework by the computer.

My step dad comforts my crying mom. Holds her closer and my baby brother starts crying. One of the officers on the scene attempts to help my mom and step dad out and passes him a few toys.

Damien is far too young to know what's going on. His tears are from boredom, not from sadness. A teddy shuts him up and my mom cries harder. Another squeeze from my step dad.

A detective sits in front of them, I hear his name. Capt. Jim Brass.

I drift away from the living room feeling disturbed. I feel like crying…but can't.

There are police and CSIs crawling all over my house. Two CSIs are looking through my room and possessions. I don't know why. They wont find anything here they should be looking downstairs.

"Party girl" A dark haired female CSI says. She's found my stash of Cigarettes and Drinks under my bed. I pray that they don't look under the mattress but they do. I get scared but then realise it doesn't matter.

"There's at least three types of drugs here" an older man says.

He looks at the female. There's something going on between them. I can feel it. It's a secret. They're hiding something.

I move closer to the Female CSI, she had my work book in her hands.

I back away instantly!

It scares me. Something horrible is going to happen.

She's stuck under a car but she wasn't in a car accident. She's meant to be there, like she's being punished.

She's weak and starving, cold but too worried to feel it. The rain thunders harder and harder down on the car.

I then see a face. I recognise her! Natalie…She's gonna do something bad to the dark haired CSI.

Before I know it I'm desperately shouting although I'm aware no one can hear me. I have to tell her. I have to.

I don't know if it will work but I reach for a marker on the window sill. I'm desperate for it to work. It has to work.

It takes so much energy…is it energy? I can hold it but I drop it on the floor. The CSIs turn around rapidly.

"Pen must of dropped" The man says and the female nods.

I need to write! I have to!

I keep trying and trying and finally manage to pick up the pen once more. I write fast knowing that I was going to drop it again at any second. The two CSIs are in my bathroom. They're looking in the wrong place! They should be looking downstairs!

I drop the pen and again they hear it. The female peers out of my bathroom and looks confused. Then she notices the writing on my wall. Purple ink staining the smooth white wall paper. At least it wasn't red.

"_Beware of Natalie. She will get try to k…. "_

AN: If you like it please leave a reveiw! I know this is a bit weird for a CSI story but I thought it was an interesting idea and I would love to know what you all think!

Thankyou!_  
_


End file.
